


The Way it Bruises

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos would never use this as punishment, never could, but Aramis likes to think that there might be, think that he deserves to be punished.  He knows what Porthos would say, if he told him as much – he’d withdraw his hand, look at him as if he himself has been slapped.  Aramis would never say it.  Porthos does not give this to him as a means of punishment, but rather because it’s what Aramis wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr with the prompt for punishment/spanking!

Aramis is already hard beneath Porthos’ hands, straddling his thighs and leaning in against him, arms draped over his shoulders. Porthos’ hands skim over his ribs and down along his waist. 

“You sure?” Porthos asks, because he is kind and gentle and far too good a man for Aramis. 

Aramis can’t help but laugh, positively bursting with affection, his hands turning to curl up into Porthos’ hair, anchoring himself to him. He knows that Porthos knows it, if the way he smiles back is indication – and Aramis presses his forehead to his. 

“I asked for it,” he tells him. Porthos’ hand touches at his cock, curls gently and strokes – and Aramis bites back a moan, of pleasure and frustration. He is always, always too gentle. 

“Tell me if you change your mind,” Porthos says, and perhaps another man would be more forceful, would not put his hands so gently on Aramis’ body. But Porthos is not any man, and he is gentle and kind, and his eyes are soft and warm as he smiles at him, as Aramis nuzzles his nose to his and breathes out a small, breathless laugh. He’s anticipating, the way his body thrums with that urge far more than it thrums for those fingers twisting over his cock. 

Porthos’ hand lifts from his cock and Aramis whines out at the way his hand moves and slides down his back, lower, cups his ass. Aramis shivers. 

Porthos would never use this as punishment, never could, but Aramis likes to think that there might be, think that he deserves to be punished. He knows what Porthos would say, if he told him as much – he’d withdraw his hand, look at him as if he himself has been slapped. Aramis would never say it. Porthos does not give this to him as a means of punishment, but rather because it’s what Aramis wants. 

Aramis wiggles his hips, drags himself closer, tries to get Porthos’ hand to move. He feels the swell of Porthos’ cock against him. He arches. 

Porthos lifts his hand away from his ass. And then brings it back down, firm, spanking him. Aramis arches and gasps out, grips tight to Porthos’ shoulders and throws his head back. 

“God!” he gasps out. Porthos runs his hand up his back, to the nape of his neck where he digs his knuckles in against the bumps of his spine. Then it moves back down again and Aramis starts shivering in his need.

The sound rings out, a smart whip of a smack, and Aramis’ backside stings and he can’t focus on anything beyond the pleasure edging that pain, the feel of Porthos’ large palm against him. He shudders. He clings to him. He gasps out, and makes the sounds he only makes when Porthos is taking him apart like this. 

By the end of it, he’s spent on Porthos’ stomach, shuddering, his ass red and feeling raw, warmed by it, and Porthos’ hands are gentle on him again. Aramis can’t breathe because he’s too busy kissing Porthos as much as he can, sinking into him, knowing he won’t be able to sit straight for days and loving that.


End file.
